


Animal-Handler

by kuroiyousei



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: (It's a peregrine falcon), AU - Fantasy World, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous relationship status for main couple(s), Animal Death, Drama, Established relationship for main couple(s), Language (general), M/M, POV: Trowa, Pansexual Duo, Pansexual Heero, Pansexual Trowa, Sexuality/sexual references, Violence, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/kuroiyousei
Summary: Though the circus has settled in for its winter break, Trowa Barton (acrobat, animal-handler, and werebeast beta) still has his hands full -- with a newly acquired lion he's sure is more than it appears, the return of former romantic partner and current alpha-friend-with-benefits Heero, and tiny niece Relena growing up much too fast.





	Animal-Handler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daiyanerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiyanerd/gifts).

Keeping the circus provisioned while on tour was a balancing act (pun intended) between overloading (which rendered travel difficult) and running short of supplies for all the people and animals that made the whole thing work (which put them at the mercy of the price hikes of the closest general store). By the time they finished their nine months on the road and returned to Springcleft for their season off, they'd usually run pretty low in a desire to travel light on the last leg; and the first thing Andrian and Cathy did, while everyone else got settled in, was drive back down into town and load up on goods to get the winter started. Therefore, Trowa's heart sank a bit when his sister and brother-in-law returned earlier than expected, not with a truck bed full of food crates, but with only a handful of them beside a large, iron-banded box with what had to be air-holes cut into its sides at various points. 

He jogged to meet them, but had to stand off as they circled toward the empty lions' pen, angling and backing so the bed faced it. That elaborated on the box's contents, at least. As Cathy jumped out the passenger side, Trowa came closer. "Cubs?" 

She shook her head, wide eyes promising a surprise. "It's a full-grown male, 450 or so." 

Trowa looked again at the box, brows lowering. "How long has it been in that undersized crate?" 

"Probably a lot longer than it should have," said Andrian as he rounded the front of the truck to join the conversation. "You know how Alex treats his animals." 

Trowa nodded. A dealer in imports and exotics often of dubious origin, Alex took advantage of the circus's compassion for animals by procuring as many unusual examples as he could and housing them in small, shabby cages on short commons, knowing Andrian would pay the asking price just to get them away from him. 

"One of these days we've got to find a way to make him stop," Cathy said with a disapproving shake of head. 

"It won't be today." Andrian gave her a quick squeeze about the shoulders. "We need to unload it and get back into town before the stores close." 

By this time, many of the circus folk had appeared and headed this direction, expecting to unload supplies but not entirely surprised when the truck's cargo proved to be mostly lion instead. Trowa's niece Relena, too young to remember the circus's previous lions clearly, had popped up from somewhere, and danced with excitement to see the new animal. It took long enough, though, to rope the heavy box off the truck bed, down a ramp they used solely for this purpose, and into a position where its door could be opened to allow the creature out into the spacious pen, that the child had wandered off singing a song about lions before the actual lion became visible. 

Trowa stood near the tall bars and watched in interest nearly as great as Relena's had been. He'd missed having lions around, and only hoped this one hadn't taken too many ill effects from its time in Alex's clumsy hands. 

"Handsome animal, isn't it?" said Andrian as he joined his brother-in-law observing the acquisition moving slowly out into its new habitat. 

Trowa nodded. The creature's extensive mane appeared tangled, its shaggy body hair matted, and its entire frame covered in dirt and little bits of debris, but it was well formed and not as scrawny as he'd expected. It stretched thoroughly almost the instant its entire body had come free of its constrictive crate, then began to pace around the enclosure; the movements of its limbs were normal, fluid, strong, showing no signs of deformity or injury. Trowa nodded again. 

"Work your magic," Andrian commanded cheerfully, clapping the younger man on the shoulder. 

"We don't have much meat left," Trowa reminded him. 

"We'll be sure to buy extra." Andrian turned back toward the truck, which Cathy, once the lion-extracting equipment had been removed, had turned on again and pointed at the front gate. Trowa kept his eyes on the lion. 

As a recent tenant of Alex's, it must certainly be hungry. Once Trowa had satisfied himself that the animal seemed content for the moment simply to wander through the brush and up and down the rocks in its pen, he set off for the meathouse, after requesting that a nearby couple of trapeze artists see to the water trough. 

What meat they'd had left at the end of their travels was still being unloaded, so Trowa stood and watched his options go by as Adele, who ran the circus's fortune-telling tent, walked back and forth between the meathouse and the stack of crates just outside it. Eventually she wondered in a jovially sarcastic tone, "Can I help you, Trowa?" 

"I have a lion to feed," he informed her. 

"Since when?" 

"Since half an hour ago. Andrian bought it from Alex." 

"How big?" 

"Upward of 400." He didn't quite agree with his sister's assessment of 450; she probably hadn't seen it walking freely. 

"Spirits preserve us," Adele muttered. "I haven't taken inventory; I'm just doing this grunt-work." She indicated the crates with a thumb over her shoulder. "But come down and we'll see what we've got." 

A clear none of the raw stuff they inspected looked in any way palatable, though some of it, still on the bone, advertised the type of meal a lion might otherwise enjoy. Trowa settled for several smaller pieces of preserved meat, which he re-wrapped in waxed paper and dumped into one of the crates that had already been emptied. Then, with a gesture of thanks at the fortune-teller, he turned his steps back toward the lions' pen. 

There, he found John and Mary just about finished scrubbing out the water trough, which they'd removed and brought into the open for this purpose. The lions' pen had its own pool, consistently refreshed by water running in under one set of bars and out under another, but it was some of the most mineral-heavy water that came down from the hot springs Springcleft practically overflowed with, and the previous lions had never approved the taste. A pipeline in from one of the clearer springs in a different direction kept a silo full of drinking and cooking water for anyone else in the circus complex that shared this opinion. 

The troughs in the lions' pen were accessed from an adjoining keeper's building that had been increasingly used, while they'd had no lions on the premises, for storage. Even had Trowa anticipated the advent of a lion, there wouldn't have been time between their late arrival yesterday and this afternoon to clean the place out. So he merely squeezed between the recently shuffled boxes near the door into the opener space beyond, and approached the bars where a chute allowed food to slide down into the other, still-present trough. The chute was set a little high for convenience, even for the tall Trowa, and he had to drag a sealed box over and stand on it in order to peer its length and make sure it hadn't become clogged with leaves or anything since its last use. He found it relatively clear, but rather dirty: another item he would have scrubbed beforehand if he'd known. 

He hopped down and pushed his erstwhile step-stool to the opposite wall, then quickly rearranged some of the others (which he wasn't sure why John and Mary hadn't moved entirely aside in the first place) so it would be easier to bring the water trough back in. This they soon did as Trowa began to unwrap the preserved meats, and once they'd gotten it locked into place through the slot at the bottom of the bars, they headed back to the silo for more water to fill it with. Meanwhile, Trowa fed the meats into the chute and thereby into the equally dirty food trough. 

Eventually, with food and water provided for the lion and everything in its place, the trapeze artists returned to their own tasks, and Trowa stood at the bars observing the figure at the other end of the enclosure. At the moment it was rolling around in the dirt and scratching at itself all over, and either hadn't noticed the new amenities or didn't yet see fit to approach. Trowa watched for a few minutes, pleased at least that the poor thing had room to roam and roll as much it wanted now. More or less satisfied, he finally walked away. 

An elderly couple, former bareback rider and strong man respectively, made up the circus complex's entire human population while the actual circus toured. They ran off would-be trespassers, took care of the animals that, like themselves, had grown too old to travel and perform anymore, and generally made sure everything remained at an acceptable level of readiness for the day at the end of the year when their fellows returned. But this didn't by any means lessen the amount of work required in as short a time as possible when that event took place. 

There were animals to be settled into their long-term habitats, supplies to stow, inventories to take, repairs to be made, and a lot of cleaning to do. So Trowa, like everyone else, kept very busy for the rest of that day, and never had a chance to check whether the lion had found its meal or stopped rolling in the dirt. But since one of his functions in the circus was animal-handler, and he needed to 'work his magic,' as Andrian put it, sooner rather than later, he arranged for a good long time to spend with the lion the next day. 

With the meathouse stocked to a better level after a proper shopping trip with no lions involved, Trowa was able to select a much better-looking lunch for the animal than yesterday's. And as he made his way back to the lions' pen, he recalled its previous inhabitants: a pair of males that had sometimes bickered amicably but for the most part had gotten along fairly well. Middle-aged when Trowa had joined the circus, they'd still been an active part of the show, so Trowa had worked with them quite a bit at first. But they'd progressed into their elderly years and retired, and eventually died within weeks of each other. At times Trowa still missed them; whether the new beast would grow on him as the old ones had, he couldn't guess. 

Today, instead of wandering an enclosure it must be tolerably familiar with by now, it had settled down on a rock in that royally lazy way lions -- especially the males -- often had, and was soaking up the sun. It lay not too far from the keeper's building, so Trowa believed he could get its attention fairly easily. 

He hefted the large leg of lamb up into the chute and watched it fall wetly into the trough beyond the bars with a splatting thud. Then he called to the lion, "Feeding time," and watched as the animal rose slowly, stretched leisurely, and moved casually in this direction. 

"Hello," Trowa said as it approached. "I hope you prefer this pen to whatever Alex had you in." He spoke softly, as he always did when talking to animals and aiming to soothe; this habit had crept into his mannerisms with humans as well, leading many to make some interesting assumptions about him. 

The lion looked at him briefly, then turned its full attention to the meat in the trough. 

"My name is Trowa Barton," he went on. It didn't at all matter what he said; the point was simply to get the lion used to him and the sound of his voice. "I'm 28 years old. I've been with the Springcleft Circus for almost nine years -- ever since my sister Cathy married Andrian, the owner. They have one child, a daughter named Relena; she's six this year." 

As the lion tore at the meat and ate the pieces it separated from the bone in surprisingly delicate movements, Trowa went on. 

"I'm a werebeast, but my sister isn't. As far as I know, Andrian is still in the dark about it. I handle the circus animals, get them used to humans, convince them to obey commands and work together with us. Any werebeast could do that, but Andrian thinks I have a magic touch. 

"I'm only a beta, but even a beta werebeast can establish an order with animals. You and I, for example..." His already-quiet tone faded to nothing as the lion looked up and met his eyes for the first time. 

This was usually all it took -- allowing a creature to adjust to his presence, to him, and then a good solid look in the eyes to establish his dominance -- and then it would become his servant, or at least (in the case of those more intelligent or dominant themselves) a pliable, receptive associate. This was the 'magic' he worked for the circus and for his own satisfaction: not _taming_ animals, precisely, but convincing them of their position relative to himself and the wisdom of complying with his wishes. 

But the lion's eyes seemed beyond intelligent, beyond assertive, and Trowa knew immediately his usual tactic wouldn't work. He'd never seen eyes quite like that in an animal before. In fact, his surprise prompted him to ask, "Are you a werebeast too?" 

The lion gave no indication of having specifically understood him, but continued its unbroken stare. 

Trowa shook his head. "Anyway you're all alpha, aren't you? You're never going to submit to me." 

Returning to its meal, the lion terminated the almost uncanny eye contact. 

Trowa continued pensively watching. Finally, after a long interval, he spoke again. "What I want is to make sure you're healthy and happy. If we can become friends, I'd like to arrange for acts in the circus for you. If that doesn't work out, I'd at least like you to be comfortable and secure here. But if you won't submit..." He pondered for a moment as the lion began gnawing the last of the flesh off the bone in the trough. Eventually he suggested, "Maybe you can consider me your beta. I don't mind, if that's what it takes." He stood straight from where he'd been leaning against the bars, and swept the dramatic bow he used during his own circus acts. 

Abruptly and without warning, the lion dropped the bone, cleared the trough in a quick spring, crouched in the cramped space between it and the bars, and onto one of the latter placed a huge paw. 

Trowa took a step backward, not frightened but definitely startled. More than startled at the sudden and unexpected movement, he was very surprised at the comprehension, completely absent prior to this, the lion seemed to demonstrate. With that raised paw, it appeared to be accepting Trowa's offer of service. It spoke again to the behavior of a werebeast rather than a natural animal. 

"If you transformed," he remarked drily, "we could shake on it." But when the lion's attitude remained the same, he raised his tanned hand to place it on the bar across from the darker brown pads. He looked the lion in the eye, searching for signs of humanity. But no clues of body in _any_ animal suggested it might be a werebeast, only of behavior. Trowa had certainly witnessed a few such hints, but they weren't quite conclusive. 

Finally the lion, with the air of getting bored with this, removed its paw, turned its rear end on Trowa, and started nosing around in the food trough again. And Trowa decided that was enough interaction for now. 

The next day, he saved the lion for last on his rounds so as once again to give himself plenty of time with it. Of course he couldn't be certain the animal would even grace him with its presence at the west end of the enclosure where Trowa could talk to it from the comfort of the keeper's building; and if it did, that didn't guarantee it would stay long enough for the time to be of any value. But Trowa needed to understand it better, so he would make the attempt. 

When he'd dropped off the lion's supper yesterday evening, he hadn't seen it. Now, however, the creature paced in front of the food trough as if unusually hungry. When it caught sight of Trowa, it let out an annoyed growl and went still. 

"Sorry," Trowa told it as he used the waxed paper to tip this late morning's meal into the chute. "You're on a long list; sometimes you'll have to wait for breakfast." 

The lion inspected the food briefly, then stood back and shook itself vigorously all over. Debris flew from its dark brown mane, and Trowa stepped back even on the other side of the trough and the bars to escape some of it. Then the lion did as it had yesterday and bounded over the trough to look at the human more closely. It sat down in the dirt and, once sure of Trowa's attention, began making grooming motions with its left paw. 

Trowa watched the huge appendage run up over the lion's ear, smoothing at its frazzled mane, and wondered what this was about. When the lion ceased this motion and pushed the paw out toward him in what could almost be taken for a pointing gesture, he shook his head. "I don't know what you mean." 

The lion stood again and, moving forward, pressed the top of its head against the bars essentially right in Trowa's face. 

Trowa too stepped forward, and peered into the grungy hair in front of him. At the sound he made when his eye caught movement therein, the lion stepped back again. It sat, repeated the grooming gesture, and again put out its paw as if to point at Trowa. 

"You have fleas," said Trowa, "and you want me to take care of them." 

For a third time the lion pointed at him. Now that Trowa believed he understood, the gesture came across very much like an order. If this creature wasn't a werebeast getting its kicks from harassing a fellow, it must be considerably domesticated to know a human could help with its parasite problem. 

"I suspect it's much easier to bathe in human form," Trowa murmured, then added in a louder tone, "but I'll go get what we need. You're going to have to get very wet, and let me scrub you down. A haircut, too; you're so matted." 

The lion made a grumbling noise, and turned back to the trough and its breakfast. 

As Trowa left the keeper's building and headed toward the shed where flea powder for all the hairy animals was kept, he reflected on his new relationship with this unusual lion. A good beta followed their alpha's orders perfectly, and acted in every way as a staunch supporter and second-in-command. Of course he didn't consider the lion his alpha -- that honor was reserved for other werebeasts or, very occasionally, exceptionally assertive natural humans -- but the lion had obviously decided to take him up on his offer and consider him its beta. And a command even from an _animal_ alpha to whom Trowa had offered a certain level of submission spoke to his natural inclination to obey. Giving a new hairy acquisition a flea bath (and possibly a good barbering) was something he would have done anyway as soon as he believed the animal wouldn't try to kill him for the offense, but that didn't alter the aberrant and interesting nature of this situation. 

Relena, evidently having escaped all watchful eyes elsewhere in the complex, came running up to him as he left the shed. "Uncle Trowa!!" she shouted, not even breathless yet in her youthful energy. "Wanna see me do five cartwheels in a row?" 

"Yes," Trowa replied, and watched attentively. He resisted he urge to criticize her form, merely saying, "Well done," when she'd finished. 

"I get dizzy if I do more than five," she informed him, clapping her little hands together so dust flew off them in clouds. 

He nodded gravely. 

Next she wondered, "What are you doing?" 

Trowa lifted the flea powder. "I'm going to give the lion a bath." 

Relena practically shrieked in her excitement. "Can I help??" 

"No." Trowa smiled. "But you can watch. 

"OK." Relena turned to lead the way. "Look how high I can skip!" 

The lion observed Relena with apparent interest as she grasped the bars inside the keeper's building and stared into the pen. It wasn't the attitude some predators adopted when a small perceived prey stood before them; it seemed rather to contain curiosity and immediate approval. And here Trowa was, already assigning very human interpretations to the lion's expressions. 

"What's his name?" Relena wondered. 

"He hasn't told me." Trowa threw the lion a look. 

"Can I name him?" 

Trowa repeated the gesture. "Sure." 

"OK." His niece stood on one leg and pondered, still holding a bar and gazing delightedly at the animal. "I'll name you... MOOMBAH." 

Trowa's third look at the lion was pretty smug. The creature, he believed, had twitched at the word. "That's a great name," he told Relena. "Now why don't you go outside and down to the far end of the pen so you can see the area where the water goes in and out?" 

"OK!" She tried to skip out of the building, but the crates and things that still cluttered it got in her way and she was forced to walk. 

Trowa turned back to the lion. "Well, Moombah, shall we get this done?" 

The lion growled softly and rolled his head from side to side, then turned around and stalked away. Trowa set down the supplies he'd brought and reached for his keys. This would be the moment of truth. Would the werebeast take revenge on him for encouraging his niece to dole out a silly name? Would the mere animal become aggressive when Trowa invaded its new space and tried to scrub it? Now to find out. 

The door, a section of bars that tracked to the side, fastened with two bolts and a chain, and fortunately the roof of the keeper's building provided sufficient protection from the elements that no rust had developed during the disuse over the last few lionless years. Trowa undid all three locks, slid the bolts back, and opened the door. 

Moombah still plodded toward the pool at the other end, and did not turn at the rattling sound of the ingress. The latter Trowa closed and refastened after hauling everything he'd brought through the opening, then followed the lion to the bathing area. Relena had gotten as close, on the outside of the pen, as she could; now she poked her nose through one of the gaps so the bars pulled her cheeks back into a bizarre stretched expression, and watched with avid interest as Trowa drew even with the lion that had taken a seat near the edge of the water. 

"I don't know when anyone last used this bucket," he remarked as he removed the items he'd been carrying inside the tin container. Moombah glanced indifferently at it, then started pawing at the running water. He tapped the surface delicately, then shook the water from his paw, then licked tentatively at what remained. He showed no signs of wanting to slaughter Trowa, and revealed this momentous fact with casual indifference. Trowa, letting out a silent breath, bent to rinse the bucket. 

The land in Springcleft was composed of tier upon tier of various types of rock, and where the hot, mineral-filled waters from the springs wore away the earth between and around them, weirdly shaped holes with uneven layered edges gaped. So it was here in the circus complex wherever streams came down; so it was higher toward the apex where the large hot pools attracted bathers and vacationers; so it was right up the craggy walls of the valley, which might itself once have been completely underwater. 

The pool in the lions' pen went perhaps six feet deep at most, but had a variety of floors at different levels like a miniature of the entire valley. The channels that fed into and led out of it dug deeper and deeper into the ground each year, and one of these times they were going to have to look to the bar supports. But in any case it was sufficient to rinse buckets and keep lions clean, and surprisingly warm even this far from its source. 

Moombah turned to regard the act of mixing up a batch of soapy water in the bucket, and Trowa thought that, with an audience such as he had -- a lion that might be a werebeast and a small human girl on the other side of the bars -- this made for the most eccentric (and possibly the most boring) show in the history of the circus. When he began scrubbing the lion, though, he trusted it became much more interesting. The creature growled and whined and stretched and wiggled under the brush, and Relena giggled incessantly. And when Trowa gave the command, "Rinse!" and the lion obeyed without _too_ much grumbling, leaping down into the pool so water splashed far out past its mineral-crusted edges and onto Trowa, Relena was beside herself with laughter. 

With the process finished -- flea scrub, several rinses, shearing, and what brushing was feasible -- Moombah shook himself thoroughly from head to tail, rendering Trowa wetter than ever, and took off at a run around the pen. Trowa began packing up his equipment, trying to avoid the worst of the mud that had formed over the last half hour, while Relena made gleeful, impressed sounds about how fast Moombah could run. Eventually the lion came her direction, stopped abruptly at a bit of a skid, and shook his unevenly cut mane violently so water droplets sprayed across the little girl and the bars she clung to. Once more she shrieked with laughter as he then tore away again. Obviously Relena had made a new friend. 

This observation was borne out over the next several weeks, and Trowa grudgingly added to it the assessment that _he_ had made a new friend as well. Though occasionally imperious, the lion proved consistently companionable and sometimes outright friendly. As the circus settled and began to relax, and the immediate pressing tasks of winter's beginning were finished, Trowa had more free time in the afternoons, which he usually spent working on his acrobatics... and somehow (it was a mystery) he came to do this habitually in the lion's pen. 

Moombah watched him with apparent interest. Cats of any size were, of course, natural acrobats and contortionists, but this one never tried to imitate Trowa's moves. One day, however, it _did_ start a completely unexpected wrestling match. Of course it won handily, pinning Trowa to the ground with paws whose claws only barely prickled outward to keep him down, and this seemed the last proof Trowa needed that they truly were friends rather than predator and prey as they might have been. 

Another mystery gradually made itself known: how Relena had come to interact as closely with the lion as Trowa did. Trowa's growing habit, confident in Moombah's friendliness now, of leaving the bar door inside the keeper's building open probably had something to do with it; Relena must have wandered in at some point when he wasn't looking. This worried Trowa as far as his vigilance concerning his niece went, but its results were nothing but pleasant. Moombah allowed Relena to do literally anything to him -- play tag, climb all over him, brush his mane, and some kind of private game Trowa didn't understand that involved pushing each other and only sometimes falling down. 

The lion demonstrated gentleness, care, and infinite patience with her. Once, when Moombah deemed she'd gotten too close to the pool at the east end of the pen, he even picked her up by the overalls as he might a rebellious cub, covering her with lion slobber and carrying her, helpless with laughter, away from what he obviously considered a dangerous area. Trowa was impressed. He also believed more than ever that this must be a werebeast, but nothing he could say or do convinced the animal to reveal his human form or even confirm the theory with an unguarded look or movement. So Trowa let that matter sleep for now. 

Winter in Springcleft never became more than cool, and usually remained comfortably warm (as opposed to the long span between mid-spring and mid-autumn when the atmosphere resembled the interior of a stew pot), so Trowa tended to spend more time outside than in. They had their own discrete weather patterns, too, and in winter rain only occasionally drove him under cover. At such times he would read two-bit novels, chat with his sister, or help Relena cut out an eclectic set of pictures from magazines to paste onto colored paper for some enigmatic purpose. 

It looked as if it would turn into one such day, as the valley's narrow window on the sky clouded over from northwest to southeast and a faint sprinkling of warm, scented rain already misted his hair and shoulders whenever he stepped out of the lion keeper's building. He'd finally gotten around to tackling the plethora of nonsense that had collected in there since the previous lions had died. Some of it, relevant to lion husbandry, only needed to be rearranged logically within the small building, but most of it belonged elsewhere in the circus complex. So Trowa grew increasingly damp as he went back and forth during the course of his work. Nearby, Relena played with Moombah in the pen beyond the open bar door into the keeper's building, undoubtedly becoming much wetter. 

"Almost time to go inside, Relena," Trowa called to her as he explored the detritus at the bottom of another crate. A resistant cry from the human child and a discontented growl from the lion answered him. 

Relena got a reprieve, as Trowa became distracted by the roll of old circus posters he found amidst the other junk. He couldn't help looking through them one by one, remembering those from the years he'd been here and assessing those he wasn't as familiar with from before his time. It intrigued him to see the change in styles from when the previous artist had retired and handed the job over to newer blood. And some of these featured Relena's grandmother Vasilisa, Andrian's mother the previous owner and manager, whom Trowa barely recognized except for the golden-brown hair she'd passed on to her granddaughter. 

As he moved to shuffle to the next poster near the end of the roll, he was startled by the flinging open of the wooden door into the building and the rush of a figure, darting past him through the open bar door into the pen, whom he couldn't quite identify in the speed of their passage. He leapt to his feet, dropping the posters -- they fell onto the side of the crate, some tipping into it but some scattering across the floor -- and followed. 

Trowa arrived just in time to see a man in a denim jacket fling himself between Relena and the lion, yanking the child back and shoving her behind him so she fell into a seated position on the grass with a yelp. Now Trowa recognized him, as well as the assumption he'd logically made upon entering the circus complex and seeing, almost first thing, a lion and a six-year-old together apparently unsupervised in this pen. 

"Heero, wait," Trowa called, hastening forward. 

Heero faced the lion in an openly combative pose, though what he thought he could do with human limbs Trowa had no idea. Still, he appeared ready to attack at any moment, or try to hinder the lion if _it_ did. Actually, he seemed ready to transform, if Trowa was any judge; the hands he'd lifted seemed to be drifting toward what garments would be destroyed or hamper his movement if he did, ready to pull them off and reveal his werebeast form to the world in order to protect Relena. 

Imitating his friend, Trowa placed himself between human and lion, blocking the latter's bemused tilt of head from the former's view and raising his own hands. "Stop," he commanded. "Don't." 

Heero's eyes widened, and a body-wide start gave way to a gradual, reluctant relaxation into a normal standing position, no longer threatening to shed his clothing onto the wet grass in order to change shape. He opened his mouth to speak, but Relena beat him to that punch. Throwing her arms around his legs, she cried, "Uncle Heero! You came back!" 

The lion took one step delicately to the side, then one forward, so it could see Heero around Trowa and his outspread arms. Trowa let one of these fall so his hand rested in Moombah's mane, a gesture of restraint and reassurance for both parties. Heero did not take his eyes off the creature as he tried to unclasp Relena's hands from his legs, but he did acknowledge her greeting with a gruff affirmative sound. 

"This is Moombah," Trowa said, running his hand through the lion's dark brown hair. 

Heero's brows went up. 

"Relena named him." 

"He's my friend!" Relena had gotten around in front of Heero and was now jumping up and down. "He's my uncle, just like you and Trowa! Uncle Moombah!" Almost absently, perhaps in an attempt at calming her, Heero reached down and picked the little girl up, still keeping his eyes on the lion. Relena took advantage of the position to hug him around the neck and plant a big wet kiss on his cheek. "Where were you?" she demanded. "I didn't see you for so long!" 

"That's a good question," Trowa murmured. 

Heero spoke at last. "I'll tell you. Let's get out of this lion pen." 

Trowa nodded, then was forced to stifle a chuckle as Heero literally _backed away_ from the lion, holding Relena and staring at Moombah steadfastly with every step. Trowa had to hasten to guide him around the food trough and through the still-open bar door into the building. There, Heero set Relena down in a slow, careful movement, as if expecting the lion to bound forward and gobble her up once she stood on the floor. 

Turning, Trowa observed that Moombah had followed them and taken a seat next to the trough. Interestingly, he stared at Heero as ceaselessly as the human stared at him, though his reasons were far less fathomable. 

Relena started bouncing around Heero, but, as usual, the clutter in the keeper's building got in her way. And halfway through her already broken circle, she noticed the circus posters scattered around a nearby crate, and abruptly dropped to her knees to examine them. 

"You always leave this gate open?" Heero asked suspiciously, examining the setup briefly before looking at the lion again. 

"When I'm here." Trowa sat down on the floor and pointed to a place opposite to suggest Heero take it. "Moombah doesn't cause any problems." 

The other werebeast reluctantly sat. "It's tame?" 

"I... wouldn't say that. But he's friendly." 

Heero nodded slowly, and said nothing more. 

As usual, it would be up to Trowa to start the conversation. Accustomed to this, he found it no great difficulty, but it was all part of a problem he'd observed for as long as he'd known Heero. "We're almost six weeks into winter. I didn't expect to see you at all, especially after you didn't show up last year." 

Relena wandered over with what must be her favorite poster, and installed herself unceremoniously in Heero's lap to look at it. It occasionally blocked his vision, at which point he would push it aside in order to keep his eyes locked on Moombah. Trowa again had to restrain that chuckle. 

"I went downriver to the coast. I spent the season in the swamps." 

Knowing that by 'season' Heero meant 'mating season' rather than 'winter,' Trowa considered this. He had no chance to ask his next question, though, because Relena cried, "You were in a swamp??" 

"That's right," Heero replied, taking her by the shoulders and tilting her sideways so the poster moved with her. 

Relena squirmed and giggled, and through her glee demanded to know, "Were there alligators??" 

Now Heero met Trowa's eyes briefly, and they both smiled. "Yes," Heero replied. 

"How many alligators? I can count to one hundred, so if there were one hundred alligators, I can count them for you!" 

"Thank you," said Heero gravely. "I didn't count them." His eyes flicked to Trowa's once more as he added, "They were a dirty temptation." 

This was werebeast slang, and Trowa understood now how the beginning of Heero's previous year had gone: he'd tried to spend his inconveniently intense mating season as an alligator, in an area suited to that shape, in order to circumvent the irresistible attraction he felt to humans in his other form... but the natural alligators in the swamps had been distractingly sexually alluring to him in alligator form. It must have been a maddening, miserable winter. 

"How many is that?" Relena was asking, getting her poster in Heero's face again. 

"Relena," Trowa said suddenly, "Uncle Heero doesn't believe Moombah is a nice lion. Why don't you go play with Moombah so Heero can see how nice he is?" 

Relena jumped up, nearly bashing her head into Heero's face, and stumbled out of his lap. "I will!" 

"Don't take the poster into the rain," Trowa added hastily. For the storm had broken, transforming the drizzle into steady, heavy drops. Relena would be soaked; the adults had better finish their private conversation quickly so they could get her inside for a hot bath. 

"Is it really safe?" Heero wondered, setting aside the poster the child had handed him before running out into the wet. 

Trowa nodded. He noted that Moombah had come even closer, possibly to avoid the worst of the downpour, so Relena had no great distance to go to start climbing all over him. There was a relatively waterproof sort of den near the north wall of the pen, but evidently Moombah preferred to be here right now, despite how long it would take his fur to dry later. 

Trowa turned back to Heero and said, "I'm sorry your swamp experiment failed." 

Heero shook his head, looking grim and somewhat haunted. "I thought this year I'd try something else. But I couldn't. Nothing seems to work." 

"Heero, you're welcome here. I'm here all season for you." 

"I know. I'm grateful. But it's not fair to you." 

"It may not be," Trowa allowed. "But I don't mind it. If I ever do, I'll tell you." 

Heero only frowned. He'd removed his eyes from the lion again to look at Trowa, and now it seemed they were stuck traversing his friend's seated form. A hunger glowed in those eyes that Trowa had seen many times before, but which now looked famished, desperate; and the tension in his frame conveyed very clearly what it would take to satisfy him. An answering shiver ran through Trowa's body, as it always did on seeing Heero for the first time after a long absence. 

Trowa lowered his tone. "I need to get Relena inside to Cathy, but I can meet you in my room after that." 

Heero drew in a ragged breath. "Thank you," he whispered. 

"You'd better hold your jacket in front of you," Trowa advised with a glance at Heero's lap, "and be glad that didn't happen three minutes ago." 

With a grimace, Heero removed his outer garment, stood, and stepped toward the door. Trowa rose as well, and began to replace all the circus posters in the crate they'd come from so they wouldn't blow into the rain or otherwise get destroyed. Then he went to the bar door and called Relena, who seemed, in this rain, far more likely to come willingly. He noticed the lion's eyes followed Heero until he was out of sight. 

Trowa missed dinner that night, but since Relena had undoubtedly spread the news of Uncle Heero's return, and the adults of the circus understood Uncle Heero's relationship with Uncle Trowa a little better than the child did, he doubted anyone worried about him. They _might_ have worried about muscle strain and cramp resultant upon not having moved in certain ways for quite some time, regular acrobatics entirely notwithstanding -- but only if they were thinking far more about his sex life than he would prefer. 

Breathless and covered in sweat after the fifth or sixth time, Trowa attempted to rearrange the bedding into some semblance of order. He found himself a little too worn out, at the moment, to do more than tug on the thin patchwork quilt that had fallen half off the bed, and inadvertently induced its complete abandonment of that piece of furniture. The sheet beneath was hopelessly twisted and wrenched from where it had been tucked at the bottom, and this Trowa couldn't muster the energy to detangle and drape over them properly. So he let his head fall back onto the pillow, near Heero's, and tried not to care. 

They were two very quiet men that rarely disturbed the inhabitants of the rooms to either side. In fact, they might well be considered extremely similar in personality by casual acquaintances. But, Trowa reflected as he listened to Heero's breaths controlled and silenced much quicker than his own, where his quiet was that of calm, of confidence, of peace and satisfaction with his life, Heero's quiet was that of repression. A passion and intensity lurked beneath Heero's surface like the alligator he sometimes was, and a muted frustration at his own denial of it drove him to wander, to seek, rather than settling into a comfortable life somewhere (such as here at the circus). 

If Trowa had an alpha, it was Heero. If Heero had a beta, it was Trowa. And Trowa, who prided himself on being a _good_ beta, had been loyal to and supportive of Heero ever since they'd first met, both when they'd been romantically involved and later when their relationship had become more that of friends with a practical arrangement. He'd always done whatever he could for Heero... but he knew by now that such behavior wasn't what Heero needed. Trowa's willing submission and second-in-command attitude could not draw out Heero's intensity the way Trowa (and undoubtedly Heero himself) would like to see it brought to the surface. 

Some betas (they'd started calling themselves 'beta pluses,' which Trowa considered phenomenally stupid) were constantly challenging their alphas, pushing them, testing boundaries, essentially seeking to topple the dominance order and become alphas themselves. This would never be Trowa's way, and in fact annoyed him to think about... but perhaps it would better fit Heero's true needs. 

The latter obviously remained unsatisfied. A proud and selective alpha, Heero demonstrated fastidious unwillingness to take to the cities, with their bigger selection, in search of a mate, clinging instead to something he _knew_ met his body's demands, even while feeling guilty about it. His romance with Trowa had ended amicably some years ago, but Heero always came back here for his mating season. And Trowa would always be there for him, always love him as a friend, always submit to him sexually as Heero so desperately needed him to... but he feared Heero's lifestyle would never lead either of them to emotional fulfillment. 

Physical fulfillment, on the other hand... 

Trowa slept little that night, but on subsequent nights (when they hadn't started so early and therefore went on later) he slept even less. At this time of year, Heero was insatiable; he wore the other werebeast out before every dawn. And Trowa enjoyed the sex, naturally. He too felt lonely in general and longed for a mate, most especially during his own season in spring, but, not nearly as driven as Heero, he generally managed to get by. 

"We always know when Heero's here," Cathy told him one day, "because you get circus tents under your eyes." And, though she was clearly teasing, the gentle sympathy showing simultaneously in her face probably pointed toward both her brother _and_ Heero. Despite the transformative gene's recessiveness in her, she'd grown up in a family of werebeasts, and well understood the devastating toll an intense mating season could take on one without a mate -- and those around them. But she didn't -- maybe _couldn't_ \-- say this in front of her husband. 

He, a very supportive brother-in-law and with genuine good feelings and wishes toward Trowa, believed Heero and Trowa had an on-again-off-again romance, and at this point in the conversation said with comradely sympathy, "Hopefully he'll stick around this time." 

Relena obviously had the same wish, for reasons of her own, and after not too long Heero appeared to return her affection. The last time he'd been here, his niece had only been four years old, and had mostly stayed with her parents and babysitter. Now, at six, she'd become interactive, and had the freedom to spend time with her uncles, blood and nominal and lion -- and Heero didn't seem at all to mind. Trowa speculated that, being a child and therefore not sexually attractive, Relena made a much better companion for the easily aroused alpha than did any older human, including himself. So they were frequently together, the four of them. 

The uneven, grassy ground of Moombah's pen could not be considered ideal for floor acrobatics. Because of this, Trowa found practicing there helped him adjust quickly to different terrain, a useful skill for someone that never knew how perfectly flat a surface the circus might or might not find for each show on tour. And in all or nearly all of his flips and balancing moves and cartwheels and rolls, Relena imitated him. 

"I want to do the trapeze," she complained one day after failing to pull off even a single flip in imitation of Trowa's triple. She sat on the grass pouting, having previously brought under control the wailing and tears occasioned by her fall. 

"When you're bigger and older," Trowa promised, "John and Mary will teach you." 

"But I wanna do it now!" 

"He's right," said the nearby Heero, who'd been seated in the grass taking care not to watch Trowa's body and its flexible talents, and who now rose to a crouch. "But come here." 

Relena ran to him, and jumped into his arms. Heero promptly stood straight and threw her into the air. She flailed and let out the expected shriek of mirth, then fell back to his waiting hands. "Again! Again!" she demanded. And Heero complied. 

Trowa, standing still for the moment to watch, observed that Relena wasn't the only thing rising and falling; Moombah's great maned head swiveled up and down, up and down, following her closely with his big liquid eyes. And whether the lion felt more interest in Relena's safety or Heero's physical prowess, Trowa couldn't guess. 

Eventually, breathing hard, Heero caught Relena and did not immediately throw her again, though she kept telling him to. "Too tired," he said, and unexpectedly swung the girl onto the lion's back. Her eyes went wide, and she immediately clutched at the brown mane for balance. Moombah too seemed startled for a moment, but almost instantly regained his composure and waited, stock-still, for Relena to get her bearings. Then, as she sat up straight and looked around, clamping her little legs down as best she could onto the deep chest, he began slowly pacing forward. 

A huge grin spread across Relena's face as she discovered she could direct her mount by pulling on his mane in one direction or another, and soon they were wandering all around the enclosure at varying speeds. Heero stood and watched them, and Trowa stood on one hand and watched them, and the atmosphere was nothing but cheerful. 

Relena had needed only prompting to become a devotee of lionback riding. Over the next few days, whenever they were in Moombah's pen, she kept coming up with what she considered new 'moves' -- different ways of mounting and dismounting, commands for actions on the lion's part that she kept forgetting, and ringleader-style introductions to her fictional lionback riding act. Heero would throw her in the air until too tired to continue, and then she would demand all eyes upon her while she performed the latest in a string of ideas she'd come up with during the rest of her day. 

This was typical Relena behavior, but more in Trowa's vicinity than usual, and he relied on Heero's constant concentration to give him _any_ time to practice his own routines. Moombah seemed aware of this small dilemma, and occasionally diverted Relena's attention away from Trowa's lack thereof, in ways the werebeast couldn't in any way believe unpremeditated. He never had persuaded the lion to reveal its human form, though, and had mostly given up trying. 

Heero, Trowa believed, exercised this endless patience and show of interest for Relena's young antics not solely out of desire to do what he could to help Trowa, out of gratitude and some shame for what Trowa did for him; he also truly seemed to care about her, to enjoy interacting with her, and to take real consideration with her for her plans. It touched Trowa's heart, and made him wonder whether this was an alpha thing, or an aspect of Heero's personality he'd never had a chance to exhibit before in Trowa's presence, or maybe a little of both. 

A camaraderie of another nature developed between Heero and Moombah. It differed from Trowa's relationship with the lion too; this much was observable from the merest moment they all spent together. But Trowa didn't realize just _how_ different it was until the time he saw Heero and the lion wrestling, as Trowa did sometimes with Moombah, and felt the closest thing to a shock he'd had in quite some time. 

Moombah snarled and lashed his tail and wrinkled his lips so his enormous teeth showed ruthless and shining, while Heero grappled him with biceps bulging and gritted teeth and an intensity looming in his blue eyes that Trowa had rarely seen there. Claws in, the lion gave Heero a tough bat with his paw and sent him sprawling, into a position from which Heero rolled into a crouching skid and launched himself right back at the animal. There was a seriousness to the sound, the look, the feel of the match that had never been present between Trowa and Moombah. 

He shook his head slightly. _That_ one _had_ to be an alpha thing. 

Not infrequently during any given day, Heero would become inconveniently aroused by some adult human in his vicinity, and retreat with a grumbling demeanor to Trowa's room until presentable again. But even on the nights following days when this _hadn't_ happened, Heero remained insatiable. In earlier life, Trowa wouldn't have guessed a diminished refractory period might come with the drive of a werebeast alpha, but had definitely seen it demonstrated many times over the years. 

In one instance, when they'd fallen out of bed and continued on the floor, and eventually lay half on the hard slats and half on the rug, the sore and panting Trowa happened to glance in the direction of the room's exit, and sat up abruptly. The pale glow of the minute cracks around the door prompted a broken query, "What time... how long...?" 

Though Heero's expression was invisible in the darkness, just his single syllable, "Oh..." sounded embarrassed. 

Rising and stumbling to his bureau, Trowa felt out the lamp and reached for the switch. As the gas hissed and the striker clicked, the room lit up enough to see the clock on the wall, by which he observed it was nearly seven in the morning. He tried very hard not to let his subsequent glance at the naked Heero come across as accusatory. 

"Oh," Heero said again. "I'm sorry." 

Trowa shook his head, stifling a sigh. "Don't worry about it." 

"No," insisted Heero, rising and looking sheepish. "This is my fault." 

Unable to deny it, Trowa said nothing, just turned back toward the bureau and opened the top drawer seeking a clean shirt. 

"Don't." Heero began replacing and straightening the disarrayed bedding. "Get some sleep. I'll start the chores." 

Trowa smiled faintly at the offer, and nodded at his companion. "I'll join you later." 

Heero nodded as well, and then, once he'd pulled down the blanket and sheet for Trowa to climb back into bed under, searched for his own clothing and shoes. After not too long, fully dressed, he put out the lamp and left the room. 

Trowa squirmed into the bed, half luxuriating in lingering sensations and half resolving soreness and exhaustion. Despite thinking drowsily that it smelled like sex in here just a little more than usual, it wasn't long before he dozed. And then it wasn't long before the door cracked open again with a creak of hinges and an in-flooding of dim morning light that startled him awake. 

"Trowa," Heero said quietly, sounding bemused, "why is your alpha following me around?" 

Re-closing his eyes against the light, Trowa grumbled out a barely intelligible answer: "Don't have an alpha. 'M a lone beta." 

"Why is your lion following me around?" 

Trowa lifted himself up onto an elbow and peered at the backlit, messy-haired head peeking through the door at him. "What." 

"Your lion. Moombah. Is following me around." 

Trowa made a noise of indifferent confusion. "Maybe he wants to help you with the chores." He reclaimed his recumbency and pulled the blanket over his head. 

Heero said nothing further, and a moment later the latching and locking of the door sounded. Soon Trowa did more than doze; he'd fallen deeply asleep, and stayed there for several hours. 

Though he woke groggy and sorer than usual thanks to the strenuous night and the unusually timed, truncated sleep, curiosity gave him a sharper edge than he'd expected, and eventually he rose, dressed, and issued forth to find out how much work Heero had accomplished and to what extent Moombah might have assisted in that endeavor. 

Everything he took note of on his way from the rooms appeared finished, which relieved him since he hadn't looked forward to completing a miscellany of tasks in this fuzzy state He saw no signs of Heero or Moombah all the way to the latter's pen, but there he stopped short. Approaching the bars slowly, he felt an unexpected warmth growing inside him. 

Stretched out lazily in the winter sun, the lion looked precisely like every other lion Trowa had seen lounging around that habitat in the past -- except usually they didn't have a human man propped up against them, head on mane and arm along golden back, deeply asleep. Those two had bonded indeed, whether it was an alpha thing or not. Trowa would never tell Heero how charming a scene this made, though. 

How rarely the bar door into the lions' pen was ever closed, Trowa doubted anyone besides himself, Heero, and Relena knew. The door into the keeper's building often stood open as well, so Moombah essentially had free run of the complex and beyond. Because he emerged primarily to follow Heero and Trowa around (not when they were caring for other animals, of course, as the presence of a lion invariably spooked or aggravated those), the rest of the circus simply assumed Moombah to be under their control. 

One evening, though, as Trowa and Heero sat with Cathy helping to sharpen a truly startling set of throwing weapons that she'd arranged by size in heaps on a thick tarp spread across the dirt, while Relena hopped and cartwheeled and sprinted in large circles around this business she was strictly forbidden to get any closer to, Cathy remarked, "The way that lion stares at us is unnerving." 

Her brother glanced over to where, some yards away closer to the front gate, Moombah sat, straight and lordly, gazing across at them from behind the bars of his pen. Trowa believed him to be staring at Heero as he often did when not outright following him around, but Trowa refrained from informing Cathy of this. 

"Maybe he wants to help," Heero murmured in between grinds at the spinning stone. 

Cathy chuckled. "And have his claws sharpened while we're at it?" 

"He might," Trowa realized aloud as he noticed the lion's gaze moving subtly, "be watching Relena." 

Cathy's expression and bearing became uneasy. She turned entirely toward Moombah and watched him intently, her brows lowering farther every time Relena crossed her field of vision. 

"Because he's worried about her," Trowa clarified. "He's afraid she'll get too close to the edged weapons." 

The look Cathy gave him now blended skepticism with a hint of suspicion. "He knows about edged weapons?" 

Trowa reminded her, "I've mentioned he must have lived with humans in the past." In one form or another. 

"Yes, but..." She pursed her lips as she fixed worried eyes on her daughter. 

"He's very protective of her." 

Whatever answer Cathy might have given was overridden when Relena, noticing her mother's fixed attention, shouted, "Mommy, watch me!!" and started cartwheeling again. It was nothing any of them hadn't seen a dozen times before, but they applauded when she finished, staggering and panting, and started to draw closer at a walk. 

"Keep clear of the weapons," Cathy said. 

Relena stopped and sat down at a safe distance. "OK." 

All three adults smiled -- for each's personal definition of the term -- as they turned back inward to their work and Relena began to draw in the dirt and sing a song about numbers as she did so. The next time Trowa looked over at Moombah, he found the lion's gaze fixed... but the animal stood too far away to guess precisely whom it stared at. 

Though the surrounding walls loomed about twice as high, the front gate onto the property rose only about five feet -- tall enough for basic security, but making no pretensions to an ability to stop, for example, stampeding elephants. It remained fastened by chain and padlock unless someone had left and would return the same day; and on this particular one, the two high divers -- a vapid married couple of ladies whose only real talents were looking extremely good in swimwear and no fear of heights -- had gone to the lower valley to shop. Though perhaps unlucky for the Springcleft Circus folk, this was a lucky thing for the figure fumbling drunkenly at the gate's fastening, which never would have given way to his clumsy hands had the chain been in place. 

They only noticed their visitor by noticing first that Moombah had moved down to the far end of his pen nearest the complex's entrance and now stood in a pugnacious pose, fur bristling, watching the man struggle to and eventually, painstakingly enter. Then, attention drawn that direction, they all looked at the big blonde figure stalking toward them with alcohol-fueled determination. 

Cathy, as a co-owner and manager of the circus, rose first. She didn't bother putting down the hand ax she held as she left the tarp and the seats, and her face radiated disapproval. "Relena, please go into the house," she called over her shoulder before heading toward the newcomer. Then in a louder tone she asked, "What do you want, Alex?" 

Alex's line toward them hadn't exactly been straight, but the angle changed when Cathy spoke. "I'll te'you what's I want!" he shouted in reply. "I tell you, I'll tell ya!" 

Trowa sighed, and looked around at where Relena had, instead of obeying her mother, merely moved back a pace. "Relena, go into the house," he reminded her quietly. Very reluctantly, the child obeyed, looking over her shoulder every couple of steps and then standing in the open door to the residence hanging from the knob without going any further. At least there she was too distant to hear the language Alex would undoubtedly soon start using. 

"Thas _my_ lion, dyhearme? _My lion_!" Alex gestured furiously at Moombah, who, behind the bars of his pen, had kept even with Alex and maintained his angry stance. "You circus freaks thing you're better'n me with your big cages an' shiny tens an' lectric lights an' shit, up in this rich fuckin' valley you don' even 'serve t'own landin... Well, thas _my lion_, yhearme?" 

Cathy remained cool and completely uncowed as Alex stumbled up to her and shouted the last declaration directly in her face. "How did you get here in this state?" she wondered, the question more rhetorical than anything. "And how many trees did you hit on the way up?" 

As Alex's ranting became a little more personal, all about how the circus folk lorded it over him but in reality they were just weirdos that couldn't get real jobs, interspersed with continual insistences that Moombah belonged rightfully to him, Trowa and Heero came to stand on either side of Cathy for solidarity, and hopefully to diminish the amount of spittle she had to deal with on her face by sharing the load. 

"You're very drunk, Alex," Trowa informed him quietly when he paused to draw breath. "You need to go home." 

"Nah withou' my lion!" 

Trowa followed Alex's flailing gesture over to Moombah. The lion, observing Trowa's eyes on him, bared his teeth and made an imperious clawing movement with one paw; and Trowa didn't doubt -- not least because he instinctively twitched to obey -- Moombah was ordering him to physically attack Alex. The lion must have been mistreated during his time in one of the unkempt cages in Alex's filthy warehouse, and now wanted Trowa to take revenge for him. Trowa, however, resisted the loyal beta's urge to do so, because Heero had stepped forward to deal with Alex in his own way. 

Though broad-shouldered and tall -- standing at least a head above Heero and even a couple of inches taller than Trowa -- and bulked out by muscle and fat, Alex seemed abruptly hypnotized by the close gaze he suddenly had locked with the shorter, more wiry man in front of him. Heero had placed a fist on Alex's chest, and begun moving forward slowly, forcing Alex to give way. A drunk human ranked little higher than an animal, after all, so no surprise a werebeast alpha, even in this less intimidating form, could impose his will on him. 

"You sold that lion to the circus," Heero said. He spoke even more quietly than Trowa, but his voice held authority and a buried fierceness. 

Alex continued moving slowly backward away from Heero's advance, but protested, "_Mueller_ sol' the lion! He 'ad no right!" 

"Mueller works for you," Heero reminded him. "He acts with your authorization." 

"He di'n' get _enouffer_ the lion! Thas a good lion! You assholes owe me!" 

Trowa, moving slowly forward behind Heero, shifted in annoyance. Alex paid this type of call infrequently (and had never done it in Heero's presence before), but was consistently irritating when he did; and honestly Trowa would like to follow Moombah's command and give him a good sock to the jaw... but Heero outranked the lion in terms of influence over Trowa, and must be allowed to continue as he wished. Trowa remained poised nonetheless for whatever he would be called upon to do. 

Heero's final word on the matter came with the force of crushing jaws: "You need to leave this property. If the circus wants to deal with you and your illegal animal imports, they'll come to you. Leave, and never come here again." He had alpha'd Alex all the way back to near the main gate, and as Alex stumbled over the gate rut and only barely caught himself, he looked around and realized how far he'd come. Trowa could see his crookedly parked truck out beyond, its front bumper buried in a bush. And Alex himself appeared for a moment as if he might actually leave of his own free will, though whether or not he could navigate a motor vehicle down to the larger valley in his current state remained a mystery. 

But then he turned again, seeming to rally, glaring at Cathy and Trowa and pointedly avoiding Heero's gaze. "You thing you're th'only circus aroun'?" he demanded spitefully. "_I'm_ a circus too, an' you can' keep my animals from me! Thas _my_ lion, an'--" But he broke off with a squeal, bloodshot eyes widening in sudden terror, and fell onto his rear end as he attempted to scramble back. For Moombah had obviously tired of the tirade exactly as Trowa had, and emerged through the ever-open bar door of his pen and the keeper's building to come bounding toward them. 

The lion pounced on the screaming Alex, pinning him to the dirt, and roared again, deafeningly, right in the face of the drunk that hadn't expected any such result of his visit to Springcleft Circus this evening. In the distance, other animals stirred up by the sound added their opinions, particularly the elephants and the monkeys, and the entire north side of the complex shook with cacophony for almost a full minute. Alex, losing the energy or perhaps the strength of lung even to scream, writhed, wet himself, and made incoherent whimpering noises with a pleading timbre to them. The others, at least for a moment or two, merely stood back and watched. 

Trowa felt he knew Moombah pretty well by now. He knew how friendly the lion was toward himself and any other human he'd observed approach it thus far; he knew how protective it was of Relena. He speculated, based on Moombah's apparent order to him, the lion didn't actually want Alex badly injured or killed. But he wondered whether a line had been crossed, whether the creature would now act like a vengeful lion instead of a sensible werebeast and actually maul Alex here and now. If Moombah chose to do so, they wouldn't be able to stop him -- and attempting to might be dangerous. 

But evidently Heero disagreed. At any rate, he appeared mildly annoyed -- perhaps that his successful nonviolent maneuvering of Alex had been overridden by the lion's more vigorous plan -- and moved around to look Moombah in the eye. "If you kill him," he said, in his own tone of command, "the circus will face legal trouble. Back off. Let him go." 

The lion did not obey, only stared defiantly at Heero. Trowa took a few steps to the side so as to see their locked gaze more clearly, then had to resist the urge to shy away from the crackling of alpha energy practically visible in the air between them. And as this contest of wills dragged out, Alex managed somehow to gather his nerve and wriggle from between the lion's paws. He scrambled away, first on all fours, then, finally gaining his two legs, toward his truck. 

It was Moombah's turn to appear annoyed, and he broke eye contact with Heero at last in order to step to the side and roar at Alex again. Again the elephants trumpeted and the monkeys shrieked, and Trowa believed he heard the zebras making their strange noise as well. Alex ran faster in response, slammed into his driver's side door, and hauled himself up through its window with a dexterity Trowa wouldn't have expected from him at this juncture. As he struggled to start the car, Heero grunted and turned away. 

"I'll be in your room," he said to Trowa, and stalked back into the complex. 

Moombah spun with much the same frustrated gesture and stalked back toward the lion keeper's building. A minute later, having returned that direction themselves, Cathy and Trowa saw him pacing as if still irritated behind the bars of his pen. 

Sister and brother looked at each other, and each shrugged faintly. Then they went back to sharpening Cathy's throwing weapons, their task force diminished by one. Eventually Cathy remarked, "That was a dominance struggle, or I don't know anything about pack dynamics." 

Trowa nodded. "It wasn't exactly settled, either." 

Cathy agreed. 

Just at that moment, Relena came running out to resume her safe distance from the tarp and the sharpening endeavor, and demanded to know what had happened. So Cathy began to tell her, which had the benefit of allowing Trowa to relive it all and decide what he really thought about it. 

The little girl's impression, as she told them a few days later in Moombah's pen while Trowa practiced, was glee at the bad man having been scared off by the lion... but some bafflement as well. The idea of fearing Moombah seemed patently silly to her; Moombah was her best friend in the whole world. 

Said Moombah rewarded her with an affectionate nuzzle for this statement. 

"I want to do an act for the circus to show everyone I'm not scared of Moombah!" Relena went on. "Because a lot of circus acts are things people are scared of, so if people are scared of Moombah, won't they like to see me not scared of him?" 

Trowa landed in a standing position instead of on his hands as he'd planned, and glanced at Heero. They both wore the same thoughtful expression, though his friend's showed more subtly in brow and corners of the mouth. He looked back at Relena and the lion. "I think that's an excellent idea for a circus act," he said. 

"Really?!" Relena worried Moombah's mane, then jumped up and hopped over to Trowa. "I'm going to decide what it'll be!" 

"Are you up for this?" Heero asked the lion. 

Moombah just yawned. 

"Let's _all_ decide what it will be," Trowa corrected Relena. "Then you and Moombah can practice it together." 

Relena's grin threatened to split her face. 

In his own opinion, Trowa had never been the most artistic deviser of circus acts. He made sure to remain expert at a variety of acrobatic moves, but usually allowed one of the other acrobats to put them together into a routine that would dazzle an audience. Thus, coming up with a juvenile lion-tamer's act that demonstrated how firmly under Relena's little thumb Moombah was taxed his resources, and Heero had little useful input. They undertook the task, however, with great energy and seriousness not only because they believed this would be a legitimately valuable circus act that audiences would eat up (and therefore they needed at least a prototype of how it would go to present to Andrian), but because if Relena had an honest-to-goodness act to practice that she felt only she could do, it might take the edge off her longing to join the circus in more hazardous ways such as the trapeze, the tightrope, and the high dive. Beyond that, Trowa couldn't help feeling proud of his niece for her dedication to the family business, and rather suspected Heero felt the same. Everyone seemed likely to come out a winner from this situation. 

Once they convinced Relena to stop describing the sequined outfit she wanted, they were able to come up with a sequence of tricks she and the lion could perform together that didn't seem _too_ badly constructed. Relena's favorite suggestion, which made her dissolve in giggles more than once, was the idea of pretending to brush Moombah's teeth and then finding her missing toy inside his mouth. She would need a few props, which Trowa (who knew the inventory better than Heero) went to fetch, and then practice began. 

Yet again, Trowa found himself more than a little frustrated at his certainty Moombah was a werebeast without hard proof that would allow him to bring it up to any real purpose with Heero. The lion played his part of the act with precision, excellent memory, and the care for Relena's wellbeing the others had come to expect of him, and he simply could not have gotten the hang of this so quickly and expertly as merely an especially intelligent lion. But what could Trowa say? Nothing he'd ever tried had convinced Moombah to admit to being a werebeast, and as long as he retained his lion form, nothing changed even if he was. 

In fact Moombah seemed willing to continue practicing the routine far longer than Relena did. The attention span of a six-year-old, no matter how devoted to the family business, allowed for no more than a handful of times through and some memorization practice before she wanted to play something else. But they had worked some kinks out, and Relena was over the moon about the plan. 

"I want to show mommy and daddy!" she declared, worrying Moombah's mane again. "Moombah, don't you want to show mommy and daddy! It's going to be the best act ever!" 

"How about tomorrow night?" Trowa suggested. "You can practice one more day, and then we'll get them to come to the practice ring and turn on the electric lights." 

Relena's eyes widened in excitement at the thought of the electric lights, which were the mark of a _proper_ circus act such as _actual_ circus performers did, but she still complained in a silly high-pitched voice, "I want to show them nooowwwwwww!" 

"You need to practice more," Heero admonished. "But come here." 

This had become a catch-phrase in more than one sense, and Relena ran to him to be thrown into the air as many times as Heero's arms would stand for. Thus he often convinced her to do something she would rather not, or compensated her for a perceived hardship. 

The second day went as promisingly as the first, though Relena still took some persuasion to keep at it long enough to truly have the routine memorized and perform it relatively smoothly instead of running off to her parents and dragging them to a premature demonstration. Trowa had recommended not spoiling the surprise by saying anything to them last night, and (though when he'd spoken to them about Relena having something to show them, their knowing looks had suggested she hadn't been able to keep her mouth _entirely_ shut) he believed she'd at least attempted to take his advice. Andrian and Cathy had set aside a special time in the evening, after the sun had gone down so as to please Relena with the use of the electric lights, to watch her unknown show, and Relena could hardly keep her head attached to her shoulders for excitement and impatience. 

The practice ring measured the same distance across as the main ring they set up under the big top while traveling. Trowa didn't know that Relena, small as she was, would merit a show in the main ring even with the bulky Moombah beside her, but for astonishing her parents there could be no other option. The electric lights, which were the same (and ran off the same generator) they took with them on tour, had been set up in the same pattern they would be on the road: footlights, spotlights, and some with thin colored paint over the outer glass to cast a dizzying rainbow into the ring. It made for an impressive spectacle, and tonight it might well make the highlight of Relena's year. 

With the ring open to the sky and no rear curtain through which performers could emerge, there could be no surprise entrance. And when Andrian and Cathy arrived and took their seats on the lowest of the high-rise benches, Trowa noted Andrian was startled and unhappy to see a completely unrestrained lion off to the side with his six-year-old daughter. Either Cathy hadn't informed him of Moombah's friendship with the girl, or he hadn't believed her when she had. They'd better get this show started, lest Relena's father call it off and break her little heart. 

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Trowa strode out into the ring sooner than he'd intended, trying to nip any such intention in the bud. "May I present, for your wonder and delight--" with his level and often solemn tone, he made an abysmal ringleader-- "the youngest lion-tamer who ever lived, the fearless and fantastic Miss Relena! With her terrifying companion, the dreaded Moombah!" Also, it was difficult to announce with a straight face anyone named 'Moombah.' 

Andrian looked as if he would stand up and shout his disapproval in _immediate_ response to the announcement, but Cathy took his arm firmly and said something to him in a low tone Trowa didn't catch. Then she disengaged her hands and began to clap loudly, in which her husband, after a reluctant moment, joined. 

Relena, grinning in a manner exactly opposite the calm, professional demeanor wanted for such an exhibition, entered the ring as Trowa bowed himself out and went to stand beside Heero not far from the watching parents. She had one hand in Moombah's mane, and the lion slowed his steps to match hers. They stopped in the center of the ring and started in on their routine, and Trowa restrained a shake of head. He'd told her they should come farther forward, since the ring was so big the details of their act wouldn't be seen well from this distance, but obviously she'd forgotten. Still, that she gave commands the lion obeyed with precision and alacrity couldn't be mistaken, and after not too long Andrian and Cathy were both sitting forward looking intently at her with surprised interest. 

The child couldn't ride the lion at any great speed yet without losing her balance, but her lionback circuit around the perimeter was still impressive, and she remembered (or just happened) to stop this time at a better distance for visibility. Then she began playing fetch with Moombah with a ball they'd brought along for this purpose. It was the weakest part of the act, because Relena didn't throw very well (even less so when excited), and the lion had to retrieve the ball from various incorrect places after failing to catch it in his mouth. But then they moved on to the finale, and the show was saved. 

"Moombah!" Relena announced. "You got so much dirt in your mouth getting the ball! We're going to have to brush your teeth!" 

The lion took his place patiently in front of her, and pulled his lips back in what resembled a terrifying snarl. This time, Andrian really did stand up, and Cathy with him. However tame this animal had proven, they understandably couldn't believe this part of the routine would go well. 

And Relena pulled from her pocket the biggest toothbrush they'd been able to find at short notice, and began placidly rubbing it across Moombah's big ivory teeth. He made no sound during this process, only sat very still except for the occasional twitch of lips that probably weren't comfortable holding this position for so long. His jaw certainly remained more fixed than those of the circus managers. 

"All done!" Relena declared. "Let me see inside your mouth!" And when Moombah obligingly opened it wide, the alarmed half cries of Andrian and Cathy were drowned out by the girl's subsequent declaration, "It's much cleaner now, but look! You still have the ball in there!" Utterly fearless, Relena reached into the dark space (they would have to think about angles and lighting for future performances) and retrieved the slobbery ball. Holding it high in the air, she turned completely toward her parents, who'd taken at least four steps in her direction, and bowed. The gesture was clumsy with the burden in her still-upraised hand, but Moombah mimicked it much more gracefully beside her, and the two of them retained the position for the appropriate count. 

Trowa and Heero, neither of them the sort to stomp and whistle and cheer, yet were capable of applauding loudly; and Cathy and Andrian joined in only a little tardily with half-forced smiles on their faces. In response, Relena came tearing over to the adults and flung herself at each of them in turn for hugs all around. Then, in an excess of exuberance, she began jumping and skipping and cartwheeling from where they stood to the other end of the ring, and the complex wall beyond, and back, laughing and shouting "Hooray!" at intervals as she did so. 

When the child had moved out of earshot, Andrian turned to Trowa with lowered brows. "You should be pleased to know you're a classic uncle." 

"Why?" Trowa wondered a bit awkwardly. Heero too -- the other uncle in this scenario -- looked puzzled. 

Cathy gave a weak laugh. "You couldn't have warned us?" 

"It was supposed to be a surprise." 

"Well, it _was_ that." Andrian shook his head and took a deep breath. "My heart still hasn't stopped racing." 

"I apologize," Trowa murmured. 

Andrian's smile returned as Relena did, and it looked a little more natural this time. He accepted her repeat hug, then watched as she worked her way down the line again. It seemed her energy had only increased in her jaunt to the wall and back, and a glance between Andrian and Cathy took a break from the agitation caused by the lion-taming act to say, _"We're never going to get her to bed tonight."_

Heero, at the end of the queue, pulled Relena out of the hug and into the air above his head, causing her to shout her glee shrilly and (hopefully) expend some excess energy. The others angled themselves to watch -- not without a few suspicious glances, on the managers' part, at where Moombah had relaxed into a comfortable-looking sprawl on the dirt in the same spot he'd occupied before -- and began discussing in relatively low voices their feelings about the night's entertainment. 

Andrian and Cathy obviously agreed that, having the matter sprung on them as it had been, they couldn't assess their own feelings about it very well... but Trowa got the impression that, once they'd calmed down and thought about it a bit, they would see the matter as he did. Trusting Moombah would make a big difference in getting Relena her own circus act, and that could be pretty easily accomplished. 

In fact, Trowa was about to suggest they all head over to the lion and interact with him so the others -- Andrian in particular -- could get to know him and his cooperativeness. But just then, Heero gave a sound of surprise, and the nonspecific gazes of the other three adults focused perforce on the airborne Relena. Or rather, where Relena had been. 

Only with great difficulty had Trowa convinced his niece to wear normal clothing for the demonstration. In the absence of an actual costume, she'd wanted to wear her nice dress, and it had been an effort for an uncle to come up with reasons why she shouldn't. Eventually, he believed, it had been her impatience to get going far more than his powers of persuasion that had won his point. She'd opted to remain clad as she had been all day, in a ruffly shirt and denim pants and leather shoes. 

Garments that now appeared unoccupied. 

The upward momentum granted them by Heero's latest throw had not yet faded; and the way the little shoes, no longer inhabited by feet, abruptly flew faster than the other pieces and started their drop sooner held a touch of horror to it. This was only compounded by the sudden unfamiliar shrieking that now sounded from the abandoned clothing as if in mockery of the late cries of delight from its former occupant. 

As the pants too slowed in their rise and, fluttering with uncanny emptiness, began to fall, the shirt seemed rather to hang in the air, and from it the noises obviously emerged. And there seemed to be a struggle going on within as it jerked and bulged and moved in ways not entirely in keeping with the toss that had set it aloft. 

Then, from beneath the hemline, a chaotically fluttering blur in brown and tan emerged in an explosion of feathers, and Trowa abruptly knew what had happened. The shirt drifted to the ground at last to join its fellows, and Relena, in the form of a small owl, appeared above their heads, awkwardly trying to get her wings to obey. 

Her panicked screeching didn't stop, and in fact she'd become even more frightened than before now she'd emerged from her shirt, since a number of the electric lights that had so delighted her earlier shone into her wide but diminutive owl eyes. And the would-be inviting gestures both Heero and Trowa made and calls they gave to the confused child tripped each other up as they came late and at the same time. 

Though it seemed at first Relena would lose control of the wings she'd never used before, her evident desire to get away from the bright lights blinding her must have granted her a boost in fledgling skill. She screeched again and reeled across the practice ring, unfortunately heading toward the complex wall. 

"Relena, come back!" Trowa called, but this time was overridden by the frightened cries of Relena's parents -- one of them far more savvy than the other, but both startled and concerned. So Trowa began unfastening his clothing indiscriminately; from the corner of his eye he saw Heero doing the same. 

"You never mentioned you had birds in your family line," the latter commented. 

Dryly Trowa replied, "It never came up." 

With an animal form so much closer to human than Heero's was, Trowa didn't need to disrobe nearly as far before changing shape. Evidently the mere sight of him shedding his shirt and opening his pants, though, had been enough to give poor mating-season Heero an inconvenient and very badly timed erection, and the last thing Trowa saw before transforming and heading for the wall was Heero turning around as he unfastened his own pants. 

Shaggy and rust-colored, Trowa ate up the ground on all four palms, then jumped and caught at the wall and swung himself upward on long arms. His eyes quickly lighted on the still-fluttering figure of Relena heading into the trees at the top of the slope, and he made a series of quick calls while pointing in the direction she flew. Then he threw himself off the wall and went loping after her. 

As he ran, he was soon joined by Heero, who'd taken to alligator shape in order to worm his way under the wall rather than seeking out the nearest human exit. Possible lingering erection and definite nudity notwithstanding, Heero changed back to his longer-legged form not long after, but Trowa found it most convenient to remain an orangutan as they entered the trees. He swung up as high as he could go, and managed to catch another glimpse of Relena ahead. 

Although they'd left behind the distressing lights of the circus complex, the young owl appeared more panicked in the forest. She probably didn't know how to perch or come to any kind of safe stop, so, unable to conceive of anything else to do, flew on simply out of desperation, though she had no idea how to navigate among the trees. 

Trowa hooted as he followed to indicate the direction, and heard Heero crashing along in the brush beneath. Breathlessly the other werebeast called with his human mouth, "Relena! Stop! Turn around and come back! Come toward my voice!" 

Somehow this made Relena fly faster. Was she too frightened to hear and obey? Did she believe the sounds behind her to be unknown enemies? Or did they have another alpha on their hands, and issuing orders would only make things worse? 

They came perpendicularly upon a fold in the land down which a small stream ran, where it appeared Relena had made almost a right-angle turn in order to follow the easier, less tangled path up the line of the water. She gained better and better control of herself every moment, until she almost looked like a normal bird in flight as far as Trowa could tell in the shadows, yet she didn't stop or turn back. 

Briefly, dangerously, he changed shape again and, during the rapid moment he spent balanced, naked and precarious, on a branch very inconvenient for a human, called behind him, "Heero! Up the waterway!" He couldn't retain this shape any longer than that if he didn't want to lose his grip and fall straight out of this tree, but as he transformed and swung off again, he hooted continuously in case Heero hadn't heard him clearly. 

They needed to catch up with Relena and bring her home or into their direct protection before she either lost them and then herself or some bigger predator noticed the inexperienced owl and took advantage of the situation. How did the relatives of bird werebeasts deal with this problem? Kids often panicked at their initial transformation, but all those Trowa had known had been ground animals -- or at least indoors when they'd first changed shape. 

It would be convenient if she _did_ lose control of her flight or run into something and fall down, as long as she took no injury, because then she could be scooped up into relative safety. She hadn't done them this favor yet, though. Trowa was unsure how quickly bird werebeasts learned to fly, but had a feeling this one would be a champion as she grew up if they could keep her alive to do it. No wonder she'd been so fixated on the airborne circus acts, and being throw into the air by Heero! 

A splash behind alerted him to Heero's entry into the water, and a dark form below shot past as the alligator did what he did best and raced forward with powerful lashes of his tail. He probably wouldn't dare go _too_ far, since he could undoubtedly make out even less, from under water, of Relena's shape in the air above him than Trowa could in the dark. 

Heero confirmed this speculation when he rose, a dripping and muddy human figure pale in the darkness, from the middle of the stream some distance along -- ahead of Relena, in fact -- and looked around. The owl whirled when she detected him, making a clumsy turn that pointed her straight up what had become a much sharper-angled slope as they'd progressed. Heero waded messily out of the water and plunged into the trees after her, calling another futile command for her to come back; and Trowa, who'd been navigating the trees on the opposite side of the stream, made a reckless swinging leap across and hastened to follow them both. 

The earthen forest floor and its foliage swiftly gave way to crag rising almost vertically to one step and then another and another, climbing the valley's side out of the warm, wet air around the hot springs environs and into the winter chill of the mountain proper. Trowa's long clinging orangutan fingers and strong, flexible arms made short work of the uneven rock faces, but Relena remained ahead of him -- while Heero, lighter but unable to climb nearly as fast, lagged behind. 

The owl, who'd screeched in protest or fear when Heero had last called out to her, now flew silently but crazily, wheeling and rising unevenly and struggling not to plow into the rock or any of the bushes, increasingly devoid of leaf, that clung to patches of earth in crevices in the crags. She really must have no idea how to land; she would most certainly run into something eventually, especially as she grew more and more exhausted. Toward that state Trowa too felt himself hastening; even as an orangutan, he couldn't climb forever, and the increasing cold seemed to be sapping his strength. 

He felt the force of it more severely when he changed shape not long after. He'd reached the top of the current crag, and found he'd entirely lost sight of Relena, so he took on his human form with its slightly better night vision and turned quickly around, shivering, trying to locate her. 

This step stretched longer and wider than the previous as the mountain began to change shape, and had enough accumulated soil tucked into the cracks in its surface to support a scrubby set of trees and bushes. It still felt hard and rough and frigid under Trowa's bare feet, though, as he swiveled from side to side. To the southeast he could see the forest below and the lights of the circus complex beyond, and down past that a blanket of cloud hiding the lower valley from view; if it blew over Springcleft, the warm drafts would lift it and melt it to rain temperatures, and they'd have a downpour tonight. To the north the step ended with a cluster of largely leafless foliage, over whose heads the stars stretched up and up. 

And above, the rising ground gradually lost both the chaotic distribution of smaller rocks that characterized the crags as well as the crag's unrelenting verticality, moving skyward at more varying angles; but it also disappeared after no great distance in a lowering cloud-like mist that sheathed the mountain from here to its peak. If Relena had gone into that, she was lost to them. 

He breathed deeply, trying to ignore his racing heart and the importunate cold, closing his eyes and listening hard. And perhaps it was his desperation to find his niece that allowed him, in this blundering human form, to hear scrabbling and fluttering from the cluster of trees and bushes to the north. Transforming as he ran so as to have some protection against prickling twigs and the needles of pines that were more prevalent this far up, he took off in that direction. 

Once he'd fought his way through the thicket, with care so as not to plunge off some abrupt precipice that could support scrub but not an orangutan, he found what he sought. She'd obviously crashed into a stunted hollygrape bush that grew just at the edge, and hadn't righted herself; she vibrated and panted visibly at an awkward angle of leg and wing amongst the scraggly red leaves of winter and what berries, rotted to purple-black, she hadn't knocked to the ground in her crash. She appeared uninjured, and Trowa let out a soft relieved hoot. 

Just then there came a snapping of talons and beating of wings in his face, to the tune of a startling long screech clearly meant as a warning. A clawed foot with a wicked opposable digit scratched a bloody stripe across Trowa's leathery brown face, and he stumbled backward with a startled sound. He tripped right over something that hadn't previously stood immediately behind him, and felt a large shape wriggling free of his flailing legs. As he righted himself, he was just in time to see the alligator (a shape doubtless assumed, like that of the orangutan, for protection against the vagaries of the thicket) give a half leap and snap his enormous jaws into the air. 

Heero missed the duck hawk, as it wheeled upward, by a yard or so, and the raptor gave another cry and, turning, dove at frightening speed for the prey it claimed for itself. Heero's second lunge at it prevented its talons from closing on any part of Relena in the bush, but only just barely. Black-barred white underside flashing in the starlight, the bird came around for another pass, and Heero hissed out an alligator's subtle challenge, barely audible over the crashing of Trowa's heart and the screech of the hungry hawk. 

And as the latter started its descent, and Heero's stubby legs tensed in readiness, the crashing sound abruptly grew louder -- loud enough for Trowa to recognize it as coming from outside his chest -- and a huge form that glowed a dull gold and seemed to shake the crags with its roar sprang free of the trees and brush and, intercepting the duck hawk mid-flight, crushed it concisely between massive, toothy jaws. 

Moombah trotted to a stop after his leap, muscling his way through bushes and turning awkwardly with his right rear leg planted firmly inside one. He gave the duck hawk one worrying shake, then tossed it aside. Licking his bloody lips, he pulled his leg ungracefully free and moved toward Trowa and Heero. 

Trowa, quickly changing shape, reached out both arms with a gasp and received Moombah's big head for a nuzzling hug. "We'll have a barbeque just for you," he whispered to the lion. Then he turned, one arm still across the maned neck, toward Relena. 

Heero too had transformed, and was moving slowly and carefully right up to the hollygrape bush. Relena hadn't resumed any attempt at rearranging herself into a more reasonable position, and perhaps was too frightened to move, so Heero shifted his feet a little farther apart as if for balance and reached out cautious hands into the midst of the shrub. 

The nearby sound of rustling leaves and snapping twigs must have startled Relena, for she began struggling and screeching weakly. The entire bush shuddered, and Heero said in a quiet tone, "Relena. Relena, calm down. It's me, your Uncle Heero. You're safe now. Hold still." It appeared to work, and everyone -- including the lion, Trowa thought -- breathed more easily as the owl at last followed orders. Gingerly, slowly, Heero's hands, now streaked with dark berry juice, closed around the little feathered body and began to adjust the wings so as to be able to draw her out of the bush without harm. 

He kept shifting his feet, though, and Trowa thought he saw movement in the ground beneath them. Cracks opened in the soil, which appeared to be sliding away and breaking up, and the level of Heero's head, framed by the stars of the open space beyond, was sinking. 

"Heero..." Trowa spoke in barely more than a whisper. 

"I know," Heero replied at the same volume. He did not, however, hasten his movements; if Relena were startled into panic again, the likelihood of catching up with her a second time and rescuing her at last seemed scant. But the earth at this end of the crag was definitely collapsing, sliding toward the drop-off. 

After the agonizing patience of Heero's minute and painstaking progress at getting Relena detangled from clinging twigs and pulling her toward him, when things did move it was as if the passage of time, lulled by the preceding thirty seconds, had suddenly dashed ahead at double speed. Heero flung out his arms to throw the owl toward Trowa precisely as the ground beneath him gave way completely; Moombah darted from under Trowa's hand and away; and Relena changed shape in midair and hit Trowa full in the chest, knocking him down and backward. The sliding, scrabbling noise of a minor landslide, with the cracking of ill-held roots as they disconnected, the grunts and piteous crying of human voices filled Trowa's ears; and he disregarded entirely how scored and bloodied his human skin would be when this was over as he awkwardly scrambled around onto his knees facing the disaster with Relena clinging to him like a vise with all four limbs. 

And there he saw, lying flat on his belly in the slithering soil, reaching down with both arms past what was now visible as a rocky precipice, free of foliage, over which dirt still poured in little rivulets, naked but for a veritable _mane_ of brown hair, a complete stranger. 

Trowa wasted no time in springing to his feet and, wishing he could detach Relena but having no opportunity to think about it, planting his own bare buttocks right on top of the other man's and digging his heels into the ground in front of him, trying to create a sort of anchor. The other man -- no stranger at all, really -- grunted again as he felt Trowa's weight, but said nothing, only hauled upward as best he could. As soon as Heero's hands in the stranger's became visible, Trowa leaned forward (very awkwardly) and grasped the wrists beneath them; and together, still to the sound of Relena's weeping, and with the help of Heero climbing where he could with his bare feet, they pulled their friend up and over and away from the brink of certain death. Then everyone collapsed on the ground a safe distance from the edge, gasping and twitching. 

It was the eventual subsiding of Relena's sounds of confusion and fear, and her removal of her head from where it gave Trowa a crick in the neck, that caused him to sit up at last into a cross-legged position and let her slide down onto his leg. She took deep breaths that calmed gradually, and presently began looking around. Trowa squeezed her and asked, with a quiet born more of shock than of his usual placidity, "Do you feel better now?" 

Relena nodded, eyes wide. "I turned into a bird," she whispered. 

"You did," Trowa agreed. 

"And you turned into an animal too." 

"I did." 

"And Uncle Heero..." She rotated, and Trowa looked with her. 

Heero and the stranger, both lying on their stomachs, had also both risen to their elbows and were mutually staring in complete silence. It reminded Trowa strongly of the time they'd faced each other as lion and human when Alex had come harassing: there was a crackling intensity, a wordless struggle for dominance, easily discernible in the gaze. 

"I knew it..." Trowa murmured. 

The stranger gave his head a couple of extensive shakes and tore his eyes from Heero to glance at Trowa. He had a wide, lop-sided grin on a jovial face that also held some regret, if Trowa could be any judge in this light. "Yeah, you called it. You're too familiar with how natural lions act!" 

Heero, not nearly as familiar with how natural lions acted, drew in a deep breath. _His_ eyes had not moved. "I don't know whether to thank you for your help or throw you off the cliff myself." He spoke in an unusually dark, intense, accusing tone. 

The stranger's grin became completely teasing as he returned it to Heero. "Trowa promised me a barbeque. But after that we can come back up here all _alone_, and you can try whatever violence you want to." 

With not a twitch of change to his expression, Heero said nothing. Still it seemed as if something were passing between them, in their moments of wordlessness, that occupied much of their attention. 

"Who are you?" Trowa broke in. 

"Duo," replied the lion werebeast. "Duo Maxwell." And he only glanced at Trowa briefly as he said it before resuming crackling into Heero's eyes. 

"Everyone is _naked_," Relena announced with a slightly hysterical giggle. 

"We sure are, kiddo." For Relena Duo obviously _was_ willing to break eye contact with Heero for more than a mere moment, in order to give her the fondest smile ever uncle bestowed upon niece. "Are you OK?" 

"Yes... I think so," said Relena. "I turned into a bird, but now I'm back to being normal. Who are you?" 

"I'm Duo Maxwell," repeated he, then added with a wink, "but you can keep calling me Moombah if you want to." 

"I... never saw you before." Relena sounded confused and suspicious. "Moombah's a lion." 

"He sure is." And abruptly Duo transformed. 

Relena jumped and let out a shriek of surprise, but ran to hug her friend with equal rapidity. "Moombah! Moombah, really can you turn into a person just like I turned into a bird???" Her words were barely intelligible through the lion's mane, and she continued in that vein for quite some time while Moombah, or Duo, returned the embrace with a big paw and nuzzled her with his soft face and wet nose. 

Finally Heero interrupted them with the impatient statement, "Don't think you can just stay in lion form now. We want to know who you are." 

With evident reluctance, Duo pushed Relena away, lay down, and transformed back into a man on his stomach in the dirt. "Why doesn't Relena know anything about werebeasts?" he demanded. 

"Don't try to change the subject," said Heero stonily. 

"I really want to know!" Duo protested. "Why is all this such a surprise to her? Why hasn't Cathy explained? She's old enough for the talk!" 

Relena turned toward Heero and wondered, "Are you mad at Moombah?" 

"His name is Duo," said Heero in a kinder tone. Neither he nor anyone else could be harsh with Relena, but Trowa thought, with a shiver of realization, that this statement held more genuine emotion than he'd heard from Heero in a long time. 

"He said I can call him Moombah!" 

"That's right, Heero," Duo grinned, and the air crackled between them again. "I'm still Uncle Moombah. _You're_ not allowed to call me 'Uncle,' though." 

Trowa broke in again. "It's freezing up here, and we need to get Relena back to her parents. Duo, I think you owe us an explanation first." 

Duo scratched at the dirt near his face. "Yeah, I guess I do," he admitted. "Short version: I'm in season all year." 

The others just waited. 

"I mean _in season_." Duo grimaced and rolled his eyes toward Relena, clearly loath to be more explicit. "I mean, why are _you_ lying on your stomach, Heero?" 

"Oh," Heero said in surprise. 

"I see," said Trowa. With a slight frown and shake of head he muttered, "In the freezing cold and all scraped up and everything..." 

"You know how it works," Heero murmured back. 

Duo gave an embarrassed chuckle. "It's easier to just live exclusively as a lion, because there really aren't any other lions around to, you know, be a dirty temptation. This--" he gestured expansively as if to indicate tonight's adventure-- "forced my hand, though. I'd do anything to help our Little Missy, even take three stupid tries to jump over a damned high wall and struggle through a forest that wasn't designed for lions and climb a mountain that _really_ wasn't designed for lions." 

"You did that all to save _me_?" Relena wondered, awed and excited. 

"But it wasn't Relena you gave away your human form and risked your life for," Heero pointed out. "It was me." 

They were staring at each other again, and Trowa shifted impatiently. But at least Duo's reply provided information. "When I first saw you, you were willing to fight a full-grown lion to protect Relena. Actually I thought you were about to change shape and give _your_ other form away to do it. As if I could let you outshine me!" 

"What do you turn into, Uncle Heero?" 

"An alligator." 

Relena shrieked again, this time, with the resilience of childhood, in complete delight and no remaining trace of fear or uncertainty. "Show me! Show me!" 

Heero obliged without a word, but didn't retain the shape long enough for the girl to examine him all over and force him to open his mouth and so on. She did jump around a bit in a furor even after he'd changed back, though. 

"Relena," Trowa said very seriously, and continued repeating it until he had her full attention. "Your mom's going to have to talk to you about changing shape, since she's the one--" throwing a quick glance at Duo-- "who decided not to tell you about it before. But right now you need to know -- when you turn into an owl again, you need to be very careful, and not fly away scared. It's dangerous out here, and that mean duck hawk almost got you before. Understand?" 

Relena nodded solemnly, and before anyone else could speak or start crackling again, Trowa went on. "We need to leave. Duo, I don't think either of us can carry her down in either form; can you?" 

"Absolutely." 

"Are you sure?" Heero demanded. It seemed half concern for Relena and half alpha contrariness. 

"I had to find a lion-friendly path up here in the first place, didn't I?" 

"If anything happens to her on the way down--" 

"Do you really think I'd let anything--" 

"You don't exactly have a good record--" 

"As if you don't completely understand--" 

They were doing it again. Trowa reached out and took Relena's hand to draw her fascinated attention away from the two men on the ground. "Do you think you could try to turn into an owl again," he asked quietly, "and follow me while I climb down the crags and go back to the circus? Those two can follow when they're done arguing." 

"They're arguing a bunch," Relena whispered conspiratorially. 

"Do you think you could turn into an owl again?" 

Relena thought about it for a moment. "I bet I could." 

"You'll have to try not to be scared, and watch where I go and follow me. Do you think you can do that?" 

Relena nodded. "I could tell where everything was really good before." She waved her hands and squinted into the air around her. "Easier than right now!" 

Trowa too nodded. "And you might have to try to land on something, even if you don't know how yet. Could you try that if you needed to?" 

"I can figure out how!" she replied enthusiastically. 

"Good. You're my favorite niece; did you know that?" 

"Do you have more nieces?" 

"No." 

"Then..." She tried to puzzle through the compliment and determine whether it held water. 

"Why don't you try right now to turn into an owl?" 

A mere minute later, to the sound of the argument -- or whatever it was -- giving way behind them to reactions of surprise, they were off down the crags. Less than half an hour later, they'd successfully made their way back to the circus complex. 

Trowa would have liked nothing more than to drop Relena off, take a bath to clean up all his abrasions (some would need bandages), have a stiff drink, and go to bed, where he had no doubt he would sleep alone tonight -- but of course this could not be. Had Relena left behind, in her wild flight, only her parent of werebeast descent, it would have been possible, but instead Andrian must be considered. 

He _was_ allowed to sit quietly in the parlor of the big house in the clothes he'd left out in the practice ring -- which Cathy had brought inside and which weren't very comfortable over his dirt and scrapes -- as his sister explained the concept of werebeasts to her husband. She'd waited to do this until Trowa returned so she could call on her brother to demonstrate, so Trowa left his belt and shoes off and his shirt unbuttoned at first. It took about twenty-four transformations for Andrian to overcome his shock and begin to accept the truth before him; how long it would take to reconcile with the fact that his wife was a dormant werebeast and his daughter an active one, Trowa couldn't guess. He rather thought Cathy should have explained all of this years ago, but held his peace on that topic. Perhaps, after growing up with a family whose abilities she didn't share, she'd set out to have a marriage and a new family completely free of the business. 

Relena, despite obvious weariness, had no desire whatsoever to go to bed, or even to stop chattering for half a breathless instant, so some time passed before the entire story could be coherently told. Once Cathy got her daughter into her lap and convinced her to stay quiet for a bit so Uncle Trowa could tell them all about it, they only had to bear with a few interruptions from her before she began falling asleep to the lulling sound of Trowa's calm, quiet tones. Her subsequent unconsciousness freed Trowa to explain, so Andrian could understand, the more adult-oriented parts of the story without resorting to a lot of euphemisms and tilts of head. 

And Andrian, still the supportive brother-in-law even in the midst of his bafflement and shock, commented disapprovingly, "So Heero's just been using you all along?" 

Trowa smiled slightly and with a touch of sadness. "Only because he had to. Have you ever seen a cat in heat?" 

Andrian threw a considering glance at his wife and began, "My dear--" 

"Yes," said Cathy hastily, blushing. "Yes." And from this Trowa gathered she had inherited certain aspects of werebeast life even if she couldn't change shape. He hadn't really needed to know this about his sister, but he did pity her. 

With everything out in the open -- some of it several times over -- Andrian finally sat back in his chair and rubbed at his beard with a thoughtful thumb. "An orangutan... an alligator... and a lion..." He actually chuckled faintly, and Trowa knew he was coming around at last. He _also_ knew that pensive look accompanied by that particular glint of eye. "So that's how you always handled the animals so well..." 

Trowa nodded. 

"An orangutan... an alligator... and a lion..." 

Trowa had always assumed that, whenever someone _did_ get around to informing Andrian he could transform into an exotic animal and retain his human intelligence, he would immediately be worked into a variety of circus acts as an orangutan. And now that Andrian had his sights set on _three_ werebeasts, his thoughts on the matter probably ran on a much larger scale. This wasn't a bad thing, but could mean a lot of extra work in future. 

"Where are Heero and the lion-man, by the way? I would have thought they'd be back by now." 

"I'm sure they are," Trowa replied. "And I'm sure they thought me better-qualified to handle this conversation." Assuming they weren't already very busy with other things. 

"You're their designated human-handler, are you?" 

Trowa chuckled. 

Relena awoke at this juncture with a start, and for a moment looked around in a panic as if she'd forgotten where she was. Cathy gathered her into a more convenient carrying position and declared, "Bedtime for you, miss!" 

And as Relena protested groggily that she wanted to find Moombah and wanted to show her parents how well she could turn into an owl and didn't want to go to bed and wasn't tired, all the way out of the room and up the stairs, Andrian came to Trowa and shook his hand. "Thank you again," he murmured. 

Trowa nodded. 

"I've got a lot to think about, and a lot to talk over with Cathy, but..." He clapped his other hand over the back of Trowa's that he held and shook it again. "Thank you. For Relena." 

Again Trowa nodded. He felt he'd done less than the other two, but accepted the gratitude for his effort and concern at least. Next he accepted Andrian's good night, and, after watching his brother-in-law hasten from the room and up the stairs, turned and headed for the front door. 

Outside, he found Heero and Duo, both in human form, both naked, seated on the front steps, staring at each other. They appeared to have been deep in conversation, and, as up on the crag, it took a moment before they could look away and acknowledge Trowa's presence -- as if he'd needed further confirmation that this was a done deal. It gave him, as he gazed at his longtime best friend, some forlornness to consider he'd lost this aspect of Heero's companionship completely, especially just before his own mating season... but that emotion was overshadowed by happiness that Heero seemed to have found at last what he needed. Who'd have thought it would be another _alpha_? 

"Are we forgiven?" Duo wondered, jumping to his feet. His long erection bobbled as he did so, and Trowa turned immediately to Heero, who, more practiced at dealing with the intense-mating-season problem in human form, had risen more slowly. Trowa handed him the clothing he'd left in the ring, gathered along with Trowa's by the helpful Cathy. 

"You are." Trowa directed his words toward Heero since he faced that way. "But it may be rescinded if you don't officially join the circus." 

Heero appeared startled, opened his mouth, and closed it again with brows lowered more in pensiveness than disapproval. The problem that had sent him wandering year after year might well now have been solved, after all. 

"Moombah is completely up for that," Duo declared, putting his chin on Trowa's shoulder in order to look over it into Heero's thoughtful eyes. "Can't abandon my beta now we've formed such a good bond." 

"I'll have to think about it," Heero murmured, staring unflinchingly back. 

Trowa snorted, both at Duo's comment about 'his beta' and at finding himself in the _middle_ of the crackling now. "Think about it in a guest room," he suggested as he slipped out from between them, "and let me know in the morning what you decide." 

Heero nodded. "I'll show you the way to the guest rooms, Duo." 

Perversely -- really, how _was_ this alpha-alpha thing going to work? -- Duo flipped his hair and turned the other direction. "I already _have_ a room, thank you very much." 

"You can't spend the night in lion form," Heero said flatly. 

"And _you_ can't spend the night with Trowa." 

Trowa, letting out a sigh, was yet smiling as he walked away. 

The rain he'd foreseen began not long after he'd gone to bed, and between its lulling sound, the bath he'd taken beforehand, a gulp of whiskey, and the lack of any bedroom activities to keep him up, he slept better than he had in weeks. He awoke, if not sexually satisfied as he usually did in the winter, definitely well rested and full of energy, and emerged into the wet and muddy circus complex to do his chores. 

First thing, though, he had to make his way straight over to the lions' pen and discover which alpha had won that argument. He couldn't peek into each of the guest rooms, after all, but he _could_ look here. And when he eased open the door to the keeper's building and poked his head around it, he felt no shock at what he saw within. 

Heero had probably never put his clothing back on, and the chances Duo even owned any seemed slim. The dirt and berry juice and dried blood of their adventure of the night before, not to mention Duo's ample provision of hair, must be their substitute as they lay, entwined at various points and clearly exhausted, on the hard floor. They didn't so much as twitch at the sound of the door opening or the sense of someone watching them. 

With a smile, Trowa withdrew. Tarrying in the shade of the roof over the door, he considered. They reminded him so much of the time Heero, worn out from a night of sex and a morning of chores, had curled up with Moombah in the pen... The word 'adorable' came to mind. 

About to walk away, he paused as movement caught his eye over by the main gate, and he looked that direction just in time to see its closed height cleared in a fluid movement by a gorgeous blonde stag. If he'd had any doubts, after this unusual behavior, that the animal was something out of the ordinary, the bundle strapped to its back told a familiar tale. He leaned against the door and stood still, awaiting the outcome. 

The stag swung its proud head, still crowned with fine unshed chestnut antlers, from side to side, seeming to examine the circus complex in front of it. Then, evidently missing Trowa in his shadow and believing itself unobserved, it stepped delicately out of the main thoroughfare and changed shape. In its place stood a gorgeous blonde man, who quickly removed the bundle tied around his waist and began dressing in haste. Trowa had to smile again, because hadn't they all been there? 

Once decent, the stranger took off at a confident stride toward the main house. When he drew level with Trowa, the latter called out, "Hello -- can I help you?" 

Though briefly startled, the stranger altered course with no less confidence than he'd already exhibited, and moved to stand before Trowa. "Good morning," he said as he walked, and came to a halt with a winning smile on his face. "I apologize for the intrusion. I think I took a wrong turn in the fog, and now I have no idea where I am!" Charming smile crinkles appeared to the sides of his beautiful grey-blue eyes as he admitted his mistake. "And _then_ there was this low spot in the road full of water, and my engine flooded. Can you please help me? Do you have a telephone?" 

Trowa studied him thoughtfully. Despite the ingratiating demeanor and politeness, he got the sense that here was yet another alpha, and he already twitched to do what the man said. Interesting how many alphas came and went through his life, and never to date one willing to stay for the long term. 

"We have no telephone," he said. "But I know the low spot you mean. I'll bring one of the trucks around, and we'll see if we can pull you out of there." 

The stranger gave him a full, dazzling smile. "Oh, thank you. I was at my wits' end!" 

"Don't worry," Trowa told him as he moved toward the house himself in order to fetch a key for one of the trucks, gesturing for the man to follow. "I'll take care of you." And as they walked off together and the stranger began inquiring curiously, and very understandably, what kind of place this might be, Trowa reflected that a good beta's work was never done.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a ton of fun writing this story, and I really hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> iukkkkkk888888888888888888888888I (this is a part my cat wrote)


End file.
